


Grilled Cheese Sandwiches

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he ate a grilled cheese sandwich and sat across from Supergirl.





	Grilled Cheese Sandwiches

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he ate a grilled cheese sandwich and sat across from Supergirl. One frown formed when the latter finished her sandwich and stood.

''Are you going to battle villains in Smallville again?''

Supergirl nodded and frowned.

''If you're injured...''

''I'm going to be fine,'' Supergirl said. She walked to the kitchen door and opened it before she flew.

After Amos ate his sandwich, he decided to follow Supergirl and attempt to protect her. He wandered and paused after he found himself near trees. His wide eyes were on Supergirl as she used heat vision on a giant panther. The preacher's shoulders slumped.

''Giant animals in Smallville this time? Supergirl usually battles villains or hungry creatures,'' Amos muttered. He viewed her barely dodging the panther's claws. ''I have to protect my daughter.'' Amos ran to Supergirl. He watched while she turned to him and her eyes widened.

''I'm going to be fine.''

Amos cried out when the panther scratched one side of his body. After he winced, he glanced at four bloody scratches. The preacher's long coat, blouse, trousers, etc. were torn as his blue boxers were revealed. He attempted to remember eating his grilled cheese sandwich earlier. Anything to remain conscious. He turned to Supergirl while she kicked the panther twice and it fled. There was concern in her eyes.

Amos winced another time and struggled to smile. ''I'm going to be fine,'' he said.

Hours later, Amos slumbered on his bed. After he opened his eyes, he found himself wearing new trousers and a blouse with bandages. He sat up and viewed Supergirl standing near the bed.

Supergirl began to smile. ''Thanks for trying to protect me,'' she said. She watched while Amos smiled. ''Father-daughter grilled cheese sandwiches later?''

One sudden frown replaced the preacher's smile. He remembered the scratches on his body.

''Father-daughter mac and cheese!'' Supergirl said before she went to cook supper. She never viewed his wide eyes.

THE END


End file.
